


You Make Me Really Happy

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: True Love (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: This is my first try at writing Kolly which I wrote back in 2012 so please go easy on me. They're probably slightly OOC, but I tried my best to keep them in character. I'm not the greatest writer, but I enjoyed giving it a whirl, and I fell in love with this pairing (still am to this day super into them! They need their own spin-off!) and decided to do a little one shot for them. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D





	You Make Me Really Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing Kolly which I wrote back in 2012 so please go easy on me. They're probably slightly OOC, but I tried my best to keep them in character. I'm not the greatest writer, but I enjoyed giving it a whirl, and I fell in love with this pairing (still am to this day super into them! They need their own spin-off!) and decided to do a little one shot for them. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D

~*~  
  


Holly stopped inside the door way of the bathroom in her apartment and stared at Karen who stood in front of the mirror. Her eyes wandered down Karen's body and she smiled when she saw the girl was wearing her silk purple night gown. "Stealing my clothes?" she asked softly as she walked into the room, wrapping her arms around Karen's body, resting her chin on the girls shoulder.

 

Karen looked up into Holly's eyes and blushed slightly. "Sorry, I didn't have anything else."

 

"Don't be sorry. I was just teasing. I think you look really great, it suits you." Holly replied, gently kissing Karen's shoulder, and holding her more tightly.

 

Karen didn't reply, just gave Holly a small smile. 

 

Holly smiled back, and they stared at each other in the mirror. They were silent a few more moments until she whispered. "I love your hair down. You should have it like this more often." 

 

"Really?" Karen asked, scrunching her face up. "I don't. It's far too messy. I've been thinking about getting it cut shorter, more manageable."

 

"That's fair enough, but I don't think you should. It's beautiful." Holly replied as she ran her left hand through her lovers hair.

 

"Hmm, maybe I won't then." Karen replied, smiling as she turned around in Holly's embrace to place a soft, loving kiss to the older woman's lips. "I love you."

 

Holly giggled softly, still getting used to someone who truly loved and accepted her. This relationship with Karen had been so unexpected, but so welcome. "I love you too." she murmured, and began kissing Karen again.

 

~*~

 

**A Few Days Later..**

 

Holly sat at her desk and watched as her students of her English class walked into the room and begin to take their seats. Her eyes were searching the flock of students until she spotted Karen, and a small smile curved her lips upwards, but she quickly hid it with her hand. 

 

What she hadn't been expecting to see when Karen walked into the class room that morning was Karen's hair fell around her face, it had been straightened with a curl to it. For a moment Holly had to remind herself to breath. She was in awe of the young woman's pure beauty. 

 

Their eyes connected and the seventeen year old's mouth quirked up in a cheeky grin, and Holly's heart rate picked up. She couldn't help but watch as Karen walked to her table and sit down until she reminded herself that she had to stop staring before the others realised. 

 

Just before Karen leaned down to grab her books out of her shoulder bag she winked at Holly, and could see that the way she had decided to look and dress that morning was effecting the older woman, and she only felt slightly bad. 

 

Holly tore her eyes away from Karen and cleared her throat as she collected the papers on her desk into her hands then stood to stand in front of the white board to begin speaking to her class.

 

Twenty minutes later when her students were writing their short stories she stared out the window. She had lots of thoughts swirling around her mind. Her life has changed so much these last few weeks. She remembered the days where she would sit here feeling lost and empty, but those feelings were long gone because now she felt whole, and truly happy. She had dreamed for so long to feel like this, and she did now, because of Karen.

 

She could feel Karen's eyes on her, but she didn't look up. She knew if she looked up that she probably wouldn't be able to control herself from getting up and moving down the row of tables to Karen and bend down to capture her lips in a deliciously soft kiss. 

 

Holly shook her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts, she should be focusing on her class instead of getting distracted. She jumped slightly when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled out her iPhone 4 and saw Karen had sent her a text. 

 

'I can't wait to spend time with you tonight, it feels like forever since we've spent time alone together. I've missed you xo'

 

Holly smiled and typed out a response. 'I know, I feel exactly the same. I miss you too xx' They'd had to spend the weekend apart because Karen had gone to her mothers.

'You know what else I can't wait to do?' Karen replied.

 

'What's that?' Holly asked.

 

'To explore your beautiful body again. Make love to you, and then hold you close afterwards.' Karen replied.

 

At those words Holly's heart skipped a beat. The way Karen made her feel was incredible. She felt as if she was the only woman on the planet, and it made her speechless. She read the text a couple more times and swallowed audibly. She shifted in her seat, feeling a little aroused, as she typed out another text. 'You really shouldn't be saying all of this while we're in class.'

 

'I know. I can't help it though. You're just so damn sexy, and I want to make you feel wonderful things.' Karen's quick reply said. 

 

Oh gosh. Holly ran a hand through her hair and stared at the text message as her heart raced in her chest. A feeling of warmth spread through her body, and as she looked up to stare at Karen who was again working on her story Holly realised that she would do everything it took to be with Karen because she couldn't help it, her heart had fallen hard. 

 

Fin.


End file.
